


Through the Rain

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: A portrait of Glasses and The Man in the Suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so here's a random drawing I made of these two since it had been a while... I know it's the polar opposite of the other drawings I had made, and there's still a few of those that I plan to do, but I wanted to do more of a realistic portrait this time because I've tried it a few times with these characters but it never worked out for some reason.  
> But I gave it another shot and ended up with this, hope you like it!


End file.
